The present invention relates to a system for determining abnormalities in daily activity patterns that observes the daily activity patterns of a person to be observed and detects the abnormalities of the person to be observed.
Conventional systems for determining abnormalities in daily activity patterns pay attention to one or more daily activity patterns and determine that a person to be observed is abnormal if the person to be observed behaves unusually and, then, notifies an observer of the abnormalities. Here, the daily activity patterns refer to usual patterns of behavior in daily life, such as wake-up and cooking.
More specifically, sensors for detecting the daily activity patterns are disposed in rooms, and the daily activity patterns are grasped by storing outputs from the sensors. In addition, thresholds for determining whether the person to be observed is normal or abnormal are defined by performing statistical analyses and other processes based on the stored data, and the observer is notified when any detected value is larger or smaller than the corresponding threshold.
Further, there is also disclosed a system for determining abnormalities in daily activity patterns that, when the abnormalities of the person to be observed are determined, not only detects a vital reaction but also considers the space where the person to be observed resides and the details of the behavior so that the abnormalities of the person to be observed can be detected more reliably (for example, see Japanese patent Laid-open No. 2002-352352, pp. 4–8, FIGS. 1, 2 and 3).